


Cypress

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fights, Gijinkas(Humanized characters), Grief/Mourning, Kirby is a bit ooc in this due to stress, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Zombies, characters meantioned but dont show up or serve much of a purpose, first chapter has no gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: Nightmares plauge Kirby's mind with the absence of the Star Rod. When an enemy of the past rears his ugly head full of mockery and revenge, Kirby must make a stand or else see him cause suffering to those he holds dear even if it costs him him his own life.Originally this was just going to be a quick one-shot of Kirby and Marx fighting to practise writing fight scenes but then i decided, fuck it might as well write a story where Kirby suffers.





	Cypress

**Author's Note:**

> There's some plant symbolism in the title and a conversation so have fun with those (even though i know nothing about flowers and did a ten minute google search)  
> Kirby is pretty OOC in this fic, mostly because he's pretty stressed and I've always sort of imagined my Kirby Gijinka having a bit calmer of a personality due to more years of beating up villians and seeing horrors under his belt, though he does have a lot of his silly childish behaviours and personality. They're not very present here due to the mood and circumstances.

Kirby woke up in a cold sweat. His whole body shivering, his throat felt as if it was slowly closing on itself. Lifting himself up from bed, Kirby held his head in his hands sighing. All night he was pestered by nightmares for three days, without the Star Rod around to block them out it was tough for him. He’d drunk all his water by his desk and his throat had dried up again. Did he scream? He wasn’t sure, he hoped not.

The creak of his door echoed through the hallway of the Smash mansion. The moon shining through the large windows onto the marble floor. Kirby’s feet dragged themselves down the hallway on the cool smooth floor and the twisted staircase downstairs to the kitchen. Alongside him he dragged a large blanket which was draped over his shoulders.

Crash! The sound of glass shattering could be heard from the kitchen, someone else was up. Kirby could hear the sounds of a grumble and weak sigh as he round the corner of the kitchen door. Robin was on the floor sweeping up a glass he had dropped when getting water. Insomnia was at it again, the tactician had more nightmares than the entire of Dreamland put together even when the Star Rod was gone for a while. 

“Trouble sleeping again?” Kirby made his presence clear “Yeah…my hands trembled for a second and I ended up dropping my glass. Maybe I ought to use those plastic ones more often” he rubbed his eyes. Kirby wished he could bring the Star Rod over here so everyone could have peaceful dreams, Robin could even sleep for more than four hours in his life. But all the Star Rods in the tournaments were fake, they had no control of dreams. 

“Maybe you could come to Dreamland one day. It’d be a well deserved rest from the nightmares” Robin only chuckled “If I did that I’d probably end up sleeping for all eternity” true that, some people already have in fact. “So what are you down here for?” Robin poured water into a new plastic cup “Midnight snacks?” Kirby shook his head “Just water, did you hear any screams earlier by any chance?” Robin pondered “I did hear muffled noises earlier from the rooms above. Was that you?” Kirby nodded shyly. It was slightly embarrassing to admit he was suffering from nightmare due to being from a place called Dreamland, everyone just seemed to expect he never had nightmares or serious ones at that. If only that was the truth…

“I suppose you can only have as many dreams as you have nightmares at some point, equal exchange I believe” Robin filled up Kirby’s cup. He wondered if Meta Knight and Dedede were having similar issues, and what type of nightmares they’d have. Soon he bid Robin a goodnight and left back to his own room. Eyelids heavy yet he couldn’t stop keeping them open. Probably out of fear of his sleeping mind.

Kirby didn’t get much sleep that night at all. Now the morning sun was burning into his eyes from the cracks of the curtains. His stomach churned from visions of last nights dreams. All eyes seemed to be on him at breakfast, amazed and confused at the display in front of them of Kirby not hungry, instead choosing to quietly poke a single pancake he picked for breakfast. Part of him wanted to curl up in a ball and not participate in any battles today. But as per usual he was in multiple ones a day due to being one of the main faces of Smash.

“Didn’t your mother never teach you anything about wasting food” Bayonetta quipped from the other end of the table “I never knew my mother, and don’t blame me for feeling ill” Kirby sighed. Pit seemed to be aiming for the uneaten pancake on his plate, Kirby allowed it knowing if he ate it, it probably would just end up back out only less tasteful. Kirby was the first to leave the table, he returned to his room quickly to have a lay down, alone. 

There was one thing stopping him though. In front of his room, on the floor was a rose. It was red. Normally one wouldn’t think much of this, but for Kirby, certain memories of a purple jester came to mind. “Dammit Marx…will your rage lead to no end?...” he stomped on the roses on his way in. Flopping on the bed, Kirby kicked his boots off before hiding under his covers. 

Soon there was a knock on the door “Who is it?” Kirby peaked from his covers “It’s me” a familiar gruff voice replied “Oh, come in Mety” Kirby removed the cover. The knight silently stepped inside with a small box “What’s that?” Kirby asked “Master Hand has created some sort of weird pouch for everyone. It’s small but can supposedly have anything put inside of it” Meta Knight took a small pouch out of the box. How could you even fit anything in there? Sure there must be some sort of black hole in there like Kirby’s stomach, but you could only open the pouch so large to actually try and put anything in there.

…Maybe he could just use it for sweets…

The Knight placed the pouch on Kirby’s desk. It was a light pink, with beads in the shape of stars on the strings. “It’s very cute though” Kirby quietly giggled. Meta Knight had a dark blue pouch with silver and gold beads most likely due to the silver of his mask and the gold of Galaxia. “With enough squeezing you can fit weapons in here” he reached inside his to pull out a large axe, he probably stole it from Axe Knight “How many more weapons have you stolen from your crew?” Meta Knight dumped a whole mountain of weapons on the floor... “A lot”

“You’re going to have to clean that up you know…”

The Villagers were the only ones not given a pouch due to their ability to do that with their pockets but for everyone else it was for outside of tournaments only. Just some easy storage Master Hand had been developing for a while that was most likely in beta stages. Link was probably going to use it the least from his ability to seemingly carry anything he wanted with no trouble at all and be light as a feather. The people of smash were strange indeed. 

-

“The Winner is…Link!”

Kirby clapped alongside some of the others over the recent battle. He, Link, Pikachu and Ness had their last stock battle done for the day. Kirby had come in last like in all the other battles he was in that day much to Master Hand’s disappointment. Many were betting on Kirby to win being one of the main faces of the tournament only to see a chain of losses in one day, but Kirby just couldn’t concentrate. His mind was on nothing but Marx ever since finding that rose in front of his room and the recent nightmares.

It didn’t help that soon after the battle he found some waiting for him on his bed. Was someone else rather than Marx leaving them? If Marx was somehow leaving them he would have been caught, much less alive. “Hey Peach?” Kirby held the roses in his hand “Do you know where these roses came from? Some were left in front of my room earlier and then on my bed just now. I was just wondering if you’ve seen anyone leave them there?” the princess wondered to herself “No, I’m sorry. You seem worried though” she pointed out “Maybe…Its just that an old enemy I knew used red roses but I don’t think he’d be able to sneak them in my room easily just to scare me…” she patted his back “Don’t worry I’m sure someone else may of left them without knowing about them. After all Master Hand or anyone else would have spotted them. Maybe you should ask some of the others”

After thanking the princess Kirby hurried to Palutena who was in the kitchen horrifyingly enough. Dark Pit was with her making sure she didn’t put any strange potions into the food or poison it. “Hey Palutena?” the goddess turned her attention away from a few vegetables she was preparing “Oh hello Kirby? Dinner is on its way don’t worry” she seemed pleased with herself “I’d say you should worry” she scowled at Dark Pit. 

“Actually I’m not here for food. Palutena have you seen anyone go in my room while I was gone recently? Perhaps a man in purple?” she seemed puzzled at his question “Did someone steal something from you?” Kirby shook his head “Someone has been leaving these roses near my room, do you know who may of done it as it’s freaking me out a bit” the goddess pondered for a bit “I believe I may of seen Lucas go near your room twice around breakfast and one of your matches. I hope that helps” 

Lucas must be with Ness and Toon Link then, none of them had matches today so they could be anywhere. “Do you know where he is at the moment?” Dark Pit spoke up before Palutena this time “I saw them go out into the garden” the goddess gave a small huff at the angel for beating her to it “Okay, thank you!” Kirby left in a hurry.

Why would Lucas be leaving those roses by his room like that? Sure they had a great relationship but usually it’d be straightforward with ones he had picked in the garden much to the gardener’s dismay. The only person who really gave roses to Kirby was Meta Knight. 

“Lucas? Are you around?” Kirby called out as he left through the back door of the mansion. The garden was huge, with hedges that shaped in to easy to navigate mazes due to how short they were. There were multiple clearings in the maze, one main one in the middle had a fountain where many of the smashers would sit around as there was chess boards circled around it. Often times Robin would be seen challenging his female counterpart to a chess match that would stretch on for hours. There were collections of many variants of flowers both of this world and from the many different worlds the smashers came from as Master Hand had access to trade to all of them for various items.

“Lucas?” Kirby called out again “Oh Mister Kirby! Lucas is over here!” he heard Ness call out from the centre of the garden. The two were with Toon Link, tossing coins into the fountain. “Hi guys” he waved with a smile, Lucas avoided eye contact though. “Hope I didn’t leave too much of a bruise on you last battle” Ness had sent Kirby flying with his baseball bat while he was distracted “No, no it’s fine. Least Link didn’t cut me in half. I cant imagine the medical bill for Master Hand if our attacks broke the skin” a powerful spell of sorts had been placed on the Smashers, Assist trophies and any type of weapon or item so that they couldn’t kill each other with it. Though outside forces could do normal injury to them.

Ness simply nodded; Kirby looked back to Lucas who was still looking away. “Hey Ness? Has Lucas been like that all day?” Kirby whispered “Yeah, I don’t know what’s wrong though. He normally tells me everything…” Toon Link gave a small nod in agreement. “Why don’t I try talking to him for a bit? Mind if you give us some space?” the two nodded and excused themselves.

“Lucas? Something been bothering you today?” he made his voice soft as possible in hopes of making Lucas more comfortable “…N-nothing” the boy meekly responded “Nothing? You sure?” he simply nodded. Lucas turned his body around and stared deep into the fountain “Hm…You know there’s a beautiful fountain back home, its waters are so vibrant and shiny. Would you ever like to see it?” Lucas quietly nodded, squeezing flowers in his hands he had picked earlier “There’s a country in PopStar made almost entirely of flowers, I think you would quite like it. Did you ever pick many flowers back at home?” Marx could wait for now, a friend in need was top priority.

It took a while for Lucas to respond “I used to play in a field of sunflowers…with my mum and brother…” the mention of his family caused a pit in Kirby’s heart. He himself had no memories of his own family so he wasn’t that torn up about them, but Lucas had grown up in such a loving household that the loss of two family members…the feeling itself would make you wish for the world to just stop forever. “…Did you know the sunflower represents loyalty and strong bonds, seeking positivity and strength? All those attributes fit you well. Even through so many hardships you still wanted to help people even though the world turned against you. Even though so many odds were stacked against you. You formed so many powerful bonds quickly with others, you still trust of so many so powerfully even after losing so many. Your probably one of the strongest people here I’d say” Lucas looked up at Kirby. Kirby smiled at him warmly, almost like the sun. 

“Marx…” 

A silence fell between them once Lucas mentioned the jester “How do you know him?” Kirby furrowed his brow in concern “I bumped into him in the city…he seemed to recognise me from the tournament…he was horrifying, almost as if he was a zombie” Lucas moved his arms out to show some bandages “H-he beat me up and forced me to put roses around your room to mock you” Marx had beaten Lucas up “I-I’m sorry K-Kirby” Lucas hiccupped “No its not your fault! Don’t worry I’ll sort it out don’t worry. I’ll let you continue playing with the others okay?” the boy nodded.

“Hey Kirby?...” Lucas tugged on his robe as he got up “What’s your favourite flower?” Kirby gave it a bit of thought, “I’d say the Rosa rubiginosa, and quite the nice pink colour isn’t it?” Kirby smiled, Lucas giggled “Of course you’d like a pink one Kirby” Kirby gave the boy one last smile before making his way back into the mansion. Marx was now on the top of his list.

-

“Palutena mind if I help?” Kirby returned to the kitchen with a plan in mind. He’d help make dinner so it could arrive quicker and be bigger, longer to eat giving him time to gather items from the safe to be used in copy abilities. Mario was on guard today, perhaps he could bake a big cake or some pasta to convince him to come to dinner and let Kirby take over guarding. “Sure, I could do with a few extra hands as a certain angel doesn’t seem to be helping” she eyed Dark Pit, brooding in the corner. Kirby chuckled, tying his personal apron around his waist. It was light pink with lines of frills at the side, Peach had given it to him and the two found it adorable. 

“What have you been preparing so far?” Kirby looked through the cupboards for random assortments of ingredients “Since everyone warned me about going for big dishes I thought I’d make some vegetable rolls though it probably wont satisfy the hunger of Bowser and Dedede” Kirby pulled out a hunk of meat from the fridge, it was probably bear meat considering the Fire Emblem cast taking up shopping duty of late. No one ate any sort of poultry in the mansion due to Falco being about, which was a shame during Christmas seasons.

It took about two hours to make dinner, just in time before everyone begun grumble and mumble from empty bellies. They had made quite the feast using tiny drops of Palutena’s potions; no violent veggies had been born yet. Everyone begun gathering at their favourite spot on the table though a few were missing. A few Smashers had gone out to the city and not come back yet today such as the trio Bayonetta, Cloud and Corrin. “I’ll go get Mario, I can take over safe duty for a bit” Kirby excused himself.

It was easy convincing him to leave at the promise of pasta and cake. Opening the massive metal doors Kirby looked down rows and rows of items, all stored till they were used in battles. This little pouch would come in handy. A beam sword, hammer, fire flower, Bob-om, Freezie, lightning bolt, poison mushroom and many more were taken from storage. Anything that could be used for a ability was taken, at least three or four of everything he could use.

The Italian plumber soon returned, belly full of food. Kirby was beginning to feel pangs of hunger which would have to wait much to his dismay; there was a jester on the loose. 

Opening the front doors the cold night wind whipped across his face, there was a bus stop nearby to get to the city, it was due to arrive soon.

**Author's Note:**

> And i suspect everyone in that dining hall apart from Mario probably died of food poisoning. The real character death has happend because none of these children can cook. I wanted more Meta but he has a more promiment role in the third chapter.
> 
> I'm in love with an idea that Kirby is like a caretaker to some of the kid Smashers, he'd get along really well with kids being an adult child himself.


End file.
